The Wind Beneath His Wings
by Moonlight Ace
Summary: Daisuke is left an orphan after a car accident at the age of 2. Now 14, Daisuke must recieve the powers of Phantom Dark, but what will he use them for now? Pairing Daisuke/Risa, possibly Dark/Towa later on. R&R plz
1. Prologue

Hey all my faithful readers (number of actual readers... 0) i've decided to try my hand at a D N Angel fanfic, seeing as how i haven't written anything for fanfiction in about a year. please be nice about the reviews, as the first couple of chapters are defs going to suck, but hopefully will get better soon :)

Moonlight Ace is brought to you by the following sponsors... oh, wait. we don't have any sponsors

Dedicated to the wind beneath my wings and her flaming red hair :)

* * *

Emiko screamed as the car flipped onto its side and made its quick progress towards the cliff's edge. She tried with all her might to divert the car from its course, but even the combined efforts of her own strength and the magic from the girl next to her to were not enough. Meanwhile, a man of about 60 sat in the back seat, comforting his grandson, a small 2 year old with flaming red hair. He took a look at the boy and quickly decided. He pulled a small hollow ball-shaped device, similar to a hamster ball and opened it up. He wordlessly held the boy up to Emiko, as she slumped back into her seat, having given up all hope. Upon noticing her son being held towards her, she gave a small smile and hugged the boy tightly, as she wept soundless tears.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you my son, but we can save you at least," she whispered to him, kissing him on the cheek and handing him to the girl next to her, who was using her magic to slow the decent of the vehicle.

"Goodbye outoto, please know that we will always love you," she whispered to him, hugging him tightly to her chest before handing him back to his grandfather. The old man looked at his grandson, crying as though he knew what was going to happen to his family.

"Goodbye my grandson, we will always be with you in spirit, and I know that you will grow up to be a magnificent man someday," whispered the man to the boy, shedding a single tear of sorrow, as he placed the boy in the ball, despite the struggles of the distressed young boy. His family smiled at him, one last time, before his grandfather threw the ball out of the window into the sea, where upon landing shot through the water, by means of a hidden propeller.

"_Good luck in your life, Niwa Daisuke," _thought his grandfather, as the car finally hit the sea below, resulting in an explosion of metal and fire. Then, the scene was consumed in an eerie purple light, and 12 years later, Niwa Daisuke woke with a start.

* * *

Yes i know, its not very good at the moment, but its a work in progress. R&R for the next couple of chapters if you will tho.


	2. The Dawn of Dark

Yay, chapter 2 is up now :) Just in case i didn't previously mention it, i don't own any of the characters of D N Angel, as much as i wish i did. any OC's i add are mine, but other than that they all belong to the original author. This chapter goes out to xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx, who gave me my first review, but the story is still dedicated to the previously mentioned person in the prologue. Happy reading peoples and dont forget to review 3

* * *

Daisuke felt sweaty as he got out of his bed to shower, before he changed into his school uniform. After 10 years, Daisuke still had his wide happy smile, but it was now affixed to a lean, athletic body, topped off with spiky, flaming red hair. He took a quick glance at the clock to see that it was 7:10 AM. Daisuke made his way downstairs, stopping only to greet Tsubouchi, the old butler, who returned his bow with one of his own, and the gracious smile he always gave him. Daisuke finished his trip downstairs, and began preparing a breakfast of rice, fish, vegetables, miso soup and a small jasmine tea, before heading back upstairs with the tea. He walked across the hall of the top floor and pressed his ear to the door of one of the rooms and, upon hearing a gentle snoring from within the room, quietly opened the door. Daisuke walked the length of the large room, and smiled down at the sleeping girl. Harada Risa, his friend and the light of his life in his eyes. He gently shook her awake, smiling as she frowned in her sleep and attempted to swat her hand away unsuccessfully. This continued until she smelled her favourite tea, and slowly woke to find the boy standing next to her, the tea in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning to you, Risa-san," he said, handing her the tea as she sat up.

"Dai-chan, good morning," she replied, smiling happily up at him. After the accident which had left Daisuke without a home and a family, her parents had brought him into their house, and he had been brought up with the Harada sisters, although he felt very much indebted to the family and, in return, had trained since the age of 5 to cater to the needs of the sisters, Riku and Risa.

"Dai-chan, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Risa-chan, not san?" she mock glared at him, as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Risa-chan, I just wanted to make sure you were awake," he said frantically, losing his calm composure and stumbling over his words, something he only ever did around Risa. Risa just giggled at his antics and put down her tea, as she rose from her bed.

"Ok, well I'm going to get changed now Dai-chan, but you're welcome to stay if you like," said Risa, flashing a suggestive smile at him and swaying her hips a little. This was enough to make Daisuke turn completely red and back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Inside, Risa was inwardly laughing at the poor boy's embarrassment, as she proceeded to continue changing.

As Daisuke continued down the hall, he passed by Riku's empty room, reminding himself that there was nobody in there to wake up. Harada Riku, Risa's older sister had left a week earlier for an exchange trip to live in England with a friend, and would be gone for three months. Daisuke continued downstairs to finish preparations for breakfast for himself, Risa and Sabouchi, who would usually eat after he got back from his morning run (He might be 60 years old, but boy that butler could run for ages). Risa smiled kindly at him as she came downstairs, just as Daisuke was serving breakfast. She sat down opposite him and began eating.

"Mmmm, it's perfect as always Dai-chan," said Risa, her eyes closed with content, as she took in the aroma of Daisuke's wonderful cooking. Daisuke blushed with embarrassment and pleasure, before he too began eating. Soon after, they set off for school, with Risa taking the limousine to the train station with Sabouchi, and Daisuke taking the bike to the next train station so that Risa wouldn't have to walk all the way to school. Many times, Risa had told him that he didn't need to do this for her, but Daisuke knew that the long walk to the school made her tire quickly, and therefore persisted in the habit, telling her that it gave him time to think.

As Daisuke cycled down the street, waving and smiling as the residents and shopkeepers called out there greetings to him, everybody knowing Daisuke for his kindness and happy-go-lucky attitude, he wondered about his dream about the accident that had orphaned him in the first place.

"_I've had that dream a lot for years, but that's the first time I've seen that purple light. I wonder what it could mean,"_ thought Daisuke. "_And I thought I heard a voice,"_ And not a moment after the thought had entered his mind, his world was plunged into darkness, black feathers blocking his view.

"**We'll be connected soon," **said an echoing voice suddenly, before the darkness vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving Daisuke panting heavily, as he regained control of his senses.

"Wh- wh - what the hell was that," breathed Daisuke, before he noticed the train pulling up at the station.

"Oh no, not again," shouted Daisuke, panicking as he cycled as fast as he could towards the station. Fortunately, luck was on his side today, and Risa was just stepping out of the station as he pulled up.

"Thanks so much Dai-chan," said Risa, smiling cutely at him, making him turn tomato red and stutter a reply. She giggled, as she got onto the bike and began to ride to school, with Daisuke jogging alongside her.

They reached the school with ten minutes to spare, spending the time in their classroom with their friends, as usual. Upon entering the room, Risa went to sit with her friends, Aoi, Mei and Kagome. Meanwhile, Daisuke was claimed by a group of boys in the class, being led by his best friend Saehara Takeshi. The groups began discussing their classes, before the teacher walked in and the day began as usual, with Risa paying little attention to the teacher, preferring to talk with her friends, Saehara sleeping the day away, and poor Daisuke taking notes for all three of them. After English, Daisuke parted ways with Risa, with the boys heading downstairs for Drama class, and the girls heading upstairs for cooking class.

"So Daisuke, how does it feel to be 14 then?" asked Saehara cheerfully, sitting back in a beanbag as they listened to some jazz music. Middle school Drama was little more than a time to relax, mostly because the teacher almost always forgot he had a class.

"I'm 14 today?" asked Daisuke in amazement, while his friends laughed.

"Well, luckily for you the rest of us did remember. Happy birthday Daisuke," said Saehara, grinning widely and tossing him a package.

"Just so you know, that is from all of us Daisuke," said Sakamoto, a smiling boy of 14, with sandy coloured hair. Daisuke carefully opened the gift and gasped, as he uncovered a brand new digital camera in a leather carry case.

"Told you that he'd like it guys. Happy birthday aniki," said Kenichi, a grinning orange haired kid with shining green eyes.

"Guys, thanks so much," said Daisuke, grinning at his friends, who all looked very proud of themselves.

"Just don't forget Daisuke, my birthday is next week, and I've always wanted a jet-ski," laughed Saehara, grabbing Daisuke in a headlock. Everybody was soon laughing along with him; even the still head locked Daisuke. They sat back in their beanbags afterwards and continued their 'class', which mainly consisted of Daisuke and Sakamoto sitting back and watching, as Saehara and Kenichi chased each other around the drama hall, attempting to get the other one, ending only when Kenichi took victory by tying Saehara up to the piano. Just another usual day, as far as Daisuke was concerned.

"Risa-chan, what did you get for Daisuke-kun's birthday?" asked Aoi, as she baked a tray of macaroons in cooking class. Their teacher had suddenly needed to leave class and had allowed them to bake whatever they wanted for the time being.

"Ah, That's what this cake is for, I'm baking Dai-chan a cake, do you think he'll like it Aoi-chan?" said Risa, happily cooking what she thought to be a cake, and what the others saw to be a mess. Aoi, Mei and Kagome all looked at each other for a second, before they left to help Risa fix her present, their own food completely forgotten.

"Maybe, but I think we should all work on a new cake just to be sure," said Kagome, laughing nervously. _"Daisuke-kun, you don't know how lucky you are we stopped her. I couldn't bear it if you had died from this,"_ thought Kagome, her mind going back to her fantasy of being rescued by Daisuke. Of course, which girl in the school wouldn't want Daisuke for their own, he was the cutest guy at school and he was so nice to everybody.

"I think that Kagome-chan means that we would like to help you bake a cake for Daisuke-kun as well, and with all of us helping it will go much faster," said Mei gently, as she saw a small frown on Risa's face, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Ok, let's get cooking then girls," said Risa, pumping her fist in the air, before throwing the cake out. The girls all sighed in relief, as they began to make a new cake.

"_Thank Kami-sama we got here in time, I couldn't bear anything happening to Daisuke-kun," _thought all the girls simultaneously.

Daisuke caught the train back home that afternoon, a smile on his face as he remembered the day's events. His friends getting him a present like that, Risa's friends finding him at lunch to wish him a happy birthday (although he was a bit put off by the looks of adoration he was getting from all 3 of them), and best of all, Risa finding him at lunch to tell him that she would give him his present at home. He didn't care so much about the present, but more about the fact that she had remembered his birthday. He knocked on the door three times, and it was opened almost at once by Sabouchi.

"Good afternoon, Sabouchi-san," said Daisuke, smiling and bowing to him, which he returned.

"And to you, young master Daisuke," said Sabouchi, winking at him, fully knowing that he disliked the nickname. "Risa has given me express orders that I do not give you your present until she gets back home, but rest assured that you will receive your gift once she returns home," he said, as they walked through the hall.

"Thankyou Sabouchi-san, I think I'm just going to be upstairs until she gets back ok?" said Daisuke, smiling at him as he walked up to his room. Daisuke closed the door quietly behind him as he walked across his room and uncovered the painting on his desk. Risa smiled up at him through the almost finished painting, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest, as he looked back at the girl of his dreams. Suddenly, his chest began to burn with pain, and his vision began to blur.

"What's h- h- h- happening to me?" he gasped out, finding that breathing was becoming almost impossible. Gasping, he struggled towards the window and, with his last ounce of strength, he wrenched the window open, and he felt his body changing, becoming more powerful and taller, his eyesight becoming longer and his mind flooding with memories that where not his own. Daisuke cried out, as the darkness overcome him, and began to slip into unconsciousness. But before he did, he heard the same voice as before:

"**Nice to meet ya, partner," **said the voice, and Niwa Daisuke passed out.

* * *

Yay, chapter 2 is finished. Hoping everybody liked it, i spent my periods of literature doing this instead of working :P Just so people know, this fic will hopefully have a new chapter on sunday's, cause thats the time i have free. This chapter is brought to you by the proud makers of the inflatable dart board and the glass hammer :P


	3. Explanations and a Letter

Hey all, sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic for me for too long. trips overseas, exams, results, parties for finishing school and spending time with my friends has just really kept me busy and i apologise for the long wait on this fic, as well as the in-progress Harry Potter fic.

Enjoy people

* * *

Daisuke blearily opened his eyes, blinking in confusion as to why he was lying on the floor of his room, the window open with the curtains billowing out, his painting exposed.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Daisuke, glancing around the room, taking in every detail, to be sure that nothing was out of place, in case a burglar had knocked him out. After assuring himself that nothing was out of its place, Daisuke released a breath that he had been unaware that he had been holding. He shakily got up and walked to the window to close it, before noticing something strange about his reflection. Daisuke rubbed his eyes, before doing a double take to look at his mirror. His once spiky red hair had completely changed to a deep violet colour, with most of it in similar spikes, with the exception of two long bangs, one on either side of his face, which had become more angular. His eyes matched his hair, in a deep amethyst colour, gazing back at him in nonplussed horror.

"W-what the hell happened to me!" stuttered Daisuke, gripping his hair with shaking hands.

"You have taken on your birthright, as all the males of the Niwa clan have done before you," came a voice from the doorway. Daisuke spun around, his gaze settling on Tsubouchi, who was carrying a small box in his hands.

"Tsubouchi-san?" said Daisuke, wondering what the old butler could be talking about.

"I knew the Niwa family many years ago, from before you were born. Your grandfather, Daiki, was a close friend of mine, which is one of the reasons I persuaded the Harada's to take you in," explained Tsubouchi, walking over to stand next to Daisuke. "I knew that one day, as the only male left in the Niwa bloodline, you would inherit the powers of the infamous phantom thief Dark, and I took it on as my mission to make sure you were ready when the time came," he continued, holding out the box for Daisuke to take.

"Tsubouchi-san, what is this and what do you mean the phantom thief Dark?" asked Daisuke, eyeing the box with apprehension. "I thought that phantom Dark hadn't been seen in nearly 50 years."

"Dark is a spirit, who inhabits the bodies of the males of the Niwa family, upon their 14th birthday, and steals artworks in order to purify the malevolent spirits within them," said Tsubouchi, biting his lip, before speaking again. "And this was entrusted to me by your grandfather, in case anything happened to them, with the instruction that you be given this on your 14th birthday," he finished, watching as Daisuke's expression became somewhat sad. Hesitantly, Daisuke took the box, lifting the lid with shaky hands to find 3 items inside it. A letter, a set of keys and a single, black feather lay inside the box. Hands still shaking, Daisuke took the letter out and unfolded the old parchment, finding that it was addressed to him, from his grandfather:

_Dear Daisuke_

_If you are reading this letter, it means that Tsubouchi-san has done as I have asked him to and that we are no longer of this world. Know that your family loved you, my grandson. Our spirits will watch over you and Dark, we will protect you my boy. Inside that box are keys to our family home, which has been entrusted to you, as well as keys to the secret room in the basement. Take that feather with you; it is used to call upon Dark's familiar, to aid you in your exploits._

_No matter what course you take in your life, know that your family will always love you and be watching over you, my grandson_

_Niwa Daiki_

Daisuke blinked back a few tears that were leaking from his now violet eyes, as he folded the letter back up and slid down to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Ojii-sama," whispered Daisuke, looking down sadly at the floor. Tsubouchi laid his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, making the boy look up at the old butler, his eyes showing a great internal battle raging inside him.

"Do not worry Daisuke-san, I will be here to help you every step of the way, just as I promised your grandfather I would, and as I will promise you as well," said Tsubouchi, squeezing the boy's shoulder for reassurance. "I will make sure that you stay safe and I will also help you to manage Dark," he continued, pacing across the room. "But I never actually told the Harada's of your birthright, nor do I know how to break this news to Risa-san or -," he began, only to be cut off by Daisuke.

"No!" said Daisuke suddenly, standing up and looking at Tsubouchi in distress. "Risa-chan can't find out about this, I can't tell her, not yet," he started, before Tsubouchi waved his hand, motioning him to stop.

"Its fine, we don't have to tell them right away, nor ever really. But we will have to be very careful from now on," said Tsubouchi firmly, suddenly becoming more focused on Daisuke. "But, unless we want to divulge your secret to Risa-san right away, we will need to find a way to change you back to normal, for now at least," he finished, noting Daisuke's violet locks and eyes. Only remembering himself, Daisuke paled at the thought of Risa coming home to find him like this.

"**If you want to seal away the initial transformation, you're going to have to listen to me kiddo," **said the merry voice of Dark, ringing in his head.

"Dark just spoke to me, he said that I have to listen to him to fix this," said Daisuke to Tsubouchi, closing his eyes and going into a meditative state in order to try to communicate with Dark.

Almost 10 minutes had passed before Daisuke felt the pull from his mind and let it drag him in. Daisuke opened his eyes to find that he was in his mindscape, which was depicted as a snowy hill, surrounded by tall pine trees. He walked forward across the snow, aware that he made no footprints, as though the moment was captured in a painting. The snow stretched far out in front of him, blue as though it was freshly fallen before anybody had set foot over it. Somehow knowing where to go, Daisuke continued forward, eventually coming to a ledge, where a man stood. The man stood at 6 feet tall, with enough muscles to look strong, although it was clear that he was fast rather than strong. The man wore tight black pants with several silver chains hanging down and black combat boots. He wore a black leather trench coat and had fingerless black gloves on. The most striking features of the man however, were his spiky violet locks and, even more shocking, huge black wings on his back, in a manner similar to an angel.

"**Yo. So I suppose you are the new phantom thief of the Niwa family then huh?**" said Dark, his voice surprisingly light and cool.

"Yes, I am Niwa Daisuke, and I would presume that you are Phantom Dark? Asked Daisuke, somewhat rhetorically.

"**Well who else would I be? Santa Clause?**" joked Dark, turning to face Daisuke more. "**It's been years since I came out to play, how's Daiki doing these days? He's your grandpa right?"** asked Dark, grinning as he remembered having fun with Daiki, so very long ago. He frowned when he saw Daisuke wince at the mention of his grandfathers' name.

"I'm sorry Dark, but Ojii-sama passed away 12 years ago, I'm the only Niwa left now," said Daisuke, his voice barely above a whisper, as he remembered the accident that had taken his family away from him.

"**I'm sorry Daisuke, I didn't know,**" said Dark soberly, his cheerful expression dimming at the mention of his friend's death. "**Daiki and I got along great, it's very sad to hear that. I had been looking forward to seeing him again,**" said Dark, stepping forward to place his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"It's okay, I know that they wouldn't want us to be sad and live in the past because of this," said Daisuke, smiling up at Dark, who in turn gave him a thumbs up and grasped his hand in a friendly shake.

"**You're definitely related to Daiki,**" said Dark, grinning at Daisuke and pulling something out of his trench coat. "**To seal the initial transformation so that I only take over your body when the conditions are met, you're going to have to steal the Sacred Maiden from the museum, and if you don't want anybody else to find out, you're going to have to do it today,**" explained Dark, handing 2 black feathers to Daisuke, who looked at them in puzzlement. "**Send one of these with a warning note to the police, otherwise you're going to ruin my reputation," **said Dark, sticking his tongue out and laughing when Daisuke rolled his eyes at the comment. "**And if you get in trouble and don't know what to do, use this feather and I will take over your body long enough to help you out," **finished Dark, as Daisuke could feel his mind pulling him back to the world of consciousness. The hill was growing more distant, even as Dark still had his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Thanks again, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon, Dark," said Daisuke, as he was pulled from his mindscape, his last view of Dark's smiling face.

Daisuke opened his eyes with a gasp as he exited his mindscape, seeing Tsubouchi's concerned face peering over him.

"What happened with Dark, Daisuke-san?" asked Tsubouchi urgently.

"Looks like my birthday will have to wait a little Tsubouchi-san," said Daisuke, standing up with one of the feathers in his hand. "It looks like I have to steal something called the Sacred Maiden from the museum if I want to reverse this transformation," explained Daisuke to Tsubouchi, the butler's face going from confusion to understanding quickly.

"Ah yes, I know the piece in question," replied Tsubouchi, pulling out a piece of parchment from his shirt pocket, along with a pen. "I suggest that, assuming Dark wants you to write a warning letter, that I write it and send it for you Daisuke-san," said Tsubouchi, taking the feather from Daisuke's hand. "You truly excel in many fields Daisuke-san, however, I fear penmanship is not one of them," he said, cutting across Daisuke, who had opened his mouth to argue, before closing it again with a sheepish expression on his face. While Tsubouchi left to send the letter, Daisuke mulled over the contents of the box that his grandfather had left him. Picking up the set of keys and the feather, he thought that it was finally time to return home. After Tsubouchi returned from delivering the letter he gave Daisuke directions to the home of his family and wished him luck, as Daisuke headed out the door at a quick jog.

"_I'll make you all proud,"_ thought Daisuke, as he remembered his family, before pushing away all thought and sprinting away towards town.

Dark looked over the hill of Daisuke's mindscape, sighing as he saw in his mind, the distant figure of a beautiful woman in a white dress with an umbrella, as she stood on the very hill which he now stood. Dark forced the memory back, sighing once more.

"**Sorry Daisuke, but it looks like you're in for a rough ride,**" said Dark to himself, as he walked down the hill and out of sight.

* * *

And there it is, another chapter complete. like i said at the top, i'm very sorry that the wait has been so long, i'm not really an active fanfiction writer, so chapters are a bit spread out. Next chapter marks the return of the Phantom Thief, so hopefully (though no promises will be made) i'll have it up soonish.

REVIEWS! :D


End file.
